blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Warlord (5e Class)
The Warlord A Paladin marches to an Illithid Squadron with a Dark Knight and an Onyx Mineralis. The Paladin shouts loudly, and orders his two allies to move forward and attack an Illithid. within a couple of seconds, the Illithid is defeated easily, and the Group moves on to the next Illithid. The Illithid tries to flee, but it's useless, the Paladin orders them to close in, and the group covers the Illithid, slaying it just as easily as the other. Playing a Warlord As a Warlord, your job is simple, command your allies and empower them, whilst leading everyone to victory. If you want to make a Warlord quickly, its also simple. Be shouty and commanding, and hit things a lot whilst also giving a crap about the party. Note that you cannot play warlord if you do not have any craps to give. Also Charisma is a big must, strength and con are ok too, dexterity is alright, intelligence is fine if you need it for social skills, and wisdom is very good. Creating a Warlord Requirements Alignment: Any Starting Age: Any Race: Any Class Features As a Warlord you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d8 per Warlord level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + Constitution modifier per Warlord level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light and Medium armor, Shields Weapons: Simple and Martial Weapons Tools: One set of Artisan's Tools Saving Throws: Wisdom, Charisma Skills: Choose 2 from Animal Handling, Athletics, History, Insight, Intimidation, Persuasion. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') a martial weapon & shield or (''b) two martial weapons * (a'') 5 javelins or (''b) a simple weapon * (a'') leather armor or (''b) scale mail * (a'') explorer's pack or (''b) monster hunter's pack * a war banner Table: The Warlord Army's Strike As a warlord, you are not always the one to strike your foes. Instead, you might rely on your allies to do so for you. As an action, you may command an allied creature within 30 feet of you to use it's reaction to make a melee weapon attack against a creature within reach of them. Glorious Shout Beginning at 2nd level, just your shouts can raise the morale and fighting spirit of your allies. As a bonus action, you may shout a battle cry, causing all allies within 30 feet of you that can hear you to gain temporary hit points equal to your warlord level + your Charisma modifier, and add your Charisma modifier (min +1) to all damage rolls, until the start of your next turn. After using this feature, you must take a short or long rest before using it again. At 9th level, you gain a second usage of this feature. At 15th level, you gain another. Fighting Style Starting at 2nd level, you adopt a particular style of fighting as your specialty. Choose one of the following options. You can’t take a Fighting Style option more than once, even if you later get to choose again. Archery You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons Great Weapon Fighting When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die for an attack you make with a melee weapon that you are wielding with two hands, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the two-handed or versatile property for you to gain this benefit. Protection When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. You must be wielding a shield. Two-Weapon Fighting When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier. Commander's Mindset At 3rd level, you choose an archetype that emulates your mindset in leadership. Your mindset grants features at 3rd level, and again at 6th, 10th, and 18th levels. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Improved Army's Strike At 5th level, your Army's Strike only takes up one of your attacks, instead of your action. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Army's March Beginning at 7th level, when using your Army's Strike, you may command a number of allied creatures (including yourself) equal to your Charisma modifier (min 1) to move up to half of their movement speed. Promote Lieutenant At 11th level, you are able to bond more closely with one of your allies, promoting them into your lieutenant. As a 10-minute ritual with an allied creature in which you are meditating and not further than 15 feet from each other during the entire ritual, your psyches bond with one another. While you are bonded with your lieutenant, your lieutenant has advantage on any attack rolls it makes from being commanded by your Army's Strike feature, and when you are attacked, your lieutenant can move up to half of its movement speed and make a weapon attack on the creature that hit you, as a reaction. Improved Glorious Shout Starting at 13th level, whenever you use your Glorious Shout, the temporary hit points are increased to your warlord level + twice your Charisma modifier. Additionally, when an allied creature is affected by an effect that they may make a saving throw against, such as charm person, they may immediately do so after you use Glorious Shout, adding your Charisma modifier (min +1) as a bonus. Leader's Skillset Starting at 14th level, as a leader, you must set an example for others to learn. You gain proficiency in one skill of your choice from this class, and when an allied creature within 30 feet of you makes a skill check using a skill you have proficiency in, you may use your reaction to give them a bonus equal to your Charisma modifier (min +1). Lungs of a Leader Beginning at 17th level, when you roll for initiative and have no uses of Glorious Shout remaining, you regain 1 usage of it. Flanking Maneuver At 20th level, you master the ability to control the battlefield. As an action, you may use Army's Strike, but instead of targeting one allied creature, you target a number of them equal to your Charisma modifier (min 1). This can include yourself. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before using it again. Tyrant The mindset of a tyrant is one who chooses to become a cruel ruler, oppressing and crushing all who oppose them. They may either charge headfirst into battle to crush their opponents, or they may have their troops do it for them. Some of your Tyrant features require saving throws. The DC for them is equal to 8 + your Proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier. Tyrant's Strike Beginning at 3rd level, when you choose this archetype, when a target attacks a creature via your Army's Strike feature, they get a critical hit on 19-20, and a critical failure on 1-2. Improved Critical Additionally, at 3rd level, your weapon attacks now score a critical hit on a roll of 19 or 20. Fearful Shout Starting at 6th level, your bellows are unnerving to even the most stoic of fighters. After using your Glorious Shout, you may choose a number of creatures equal to your Charisma modifier (min 1). Those creatures must make a Wisdom saving throw, and are frightened for 1 minute on a failure. They may repeat the saving throw at the end of each of their turns. Brutal Critical Beginning at 10th level, you can roll one additional weapon damage die when determining the extra damage for a critical hit with a melee attack. Terrifying Shout Starting at 18th level, when a creature fails the saving throw against your Fearful shout, they take psychic damage equal to your warlord level. Manumissioner The mindset of a manumissioner is one who seeks to provide their allies with aid, typically seen as a freedom fighter or leader of rebels. They are typically ones to charge into battle, to protect their comrades. Lead the Charge Starting at 3rd level, when you choose this archetype, after attacking a creature, all allies that hit the target deal extra damage equal to half your proficiency bonus until the start of your next turn. Aura of Leadership Additionally at 3rd level, any allied creatures within 5 feet of you add your Charisma modifier (min +1) to any saving throws they make that you have proficiency in. Rejuvenating Shout Starting at 6th level, creatures affected by your Glorious Shout restore hit points equal to your warlord level. Additionally, your Aura of Leadership increases it's range by 5 feet. Legendary Protection Starting at 10th level, as a reaction to an allied creature within 30 feet failing a saving throw, you may make the creature succeed, instead. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before using it again. Additionally, your Aura of Leadership increases it's range by 5 feet. Stay With Me! Beginning at 18th level, when an allied creature within 30 feet of you would be reduced to 0 hit points, you may use your reaction to have them be reduced to 1 hit point, and receive temporary hit points equal to 2 times your warlord level. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before using it again. Additionally, your Aura of Leadership increases it's range by 5 feet. Magic King The mindset of a magic king is of a leader that has been blessed by arcane magic, and use it for the benefit of themselves and their allies. They may have learned it themselves, came across it naturally, or made a deal with some powerful being for it. They are typically farther back in the battlefield, unleashing spells while their soldiers attack. Spellcasting When you reach 3rd level, and choose this archetype, you augment your commanding prowess with the ability to cast spells from the wizard spell list. Cantrips. You learn two cantrips of your choice from the wizard spell list. You learn an additional wizard cantrip of your choice at 10th level. Spell Slots. The Magic King Spellcasting table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell’s level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. Spells Known of 1st-Level and Higher. You know three 1st-level wizard spells of your choice, two of which you must choose from the enchantment and conjuration spells on the wizard spell list. The Spells Known column of the Magic King Spellcasting table shows when you learn more wizard spells of 1st level or higher. Each of these spells must be an enchantment or conjuration spell of your choice, and must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For instance, when you reach 7th level in this class, you can learn one new spell of 1st or 2nd level. The spells you learn at 8th, 14th, and 20th level can come from any school of magic. Whenever you gain a level in this class, you can replace one of the wizard spells you know with another spell of your choice from the wizard spell list. The new spell must be of a level for which you have spell slots, and it must be an enchantment or conjuration spell, unless you’re replacing the spell you gained at 8th, 14th, or 20th level. Spellcasting Ability. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for your wizard spells, since their power derives from your ability to force your will upon the world. You use your Charisma whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Charisma modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a wizard spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. * Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier * Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier Mage's Strike Additionally, starting at 3rd level, you may make a target cast a cantrip instead of making a weapon attack, from your Army's Strike. Arcane Shout Beginning at 6th level, whenever you use your Glorious Shout, you may choose one target (this can be yourself) that is affected by it, and has the Spellcasting feature. That target restores a spell slot equal to or lower than 1/4 your warlord level, rounded down. Mystical Infusion Starting at 10th level, whenever you make a melee weapon attack, or you command an ally to make a melee weapon attack with Army's Strike, you may expend a spell slot to add an additional 2d10 force damage, plus 1d10 for each spell slot level after 1st. This has a maximum of 5d10. Magic Commander Beginning at 18th level, when you use your action to cast a spell, you may use your bonus action to either make a melee weapon attack, or use Army's Strike.Category:Classes